


War of the Falcons

by FanofSansa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofSansa/pseuds/FanofSansa
Summary: War of the Falcons is a fanfiction based on my AU for House Arryn. In this timeline, Jeyne Royce/Arryn dies giving birth to the triplets Alayne, Alester and Rhea Arryn. How will this affect the story?
Relationships: Jon Arryn/Jeyne Royce, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	War of the Falcons

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to GRR Martin except for my OCs.

Every boy in the Vale knew the legend of Artys Arryn the founder of his family but many still don't realize that The Eyrie wasn't built until the reign of king Roland Arryn to start to construction and even then it took a few generations for it to finish, _but now it's not the time to dwell on thoughts like that_ Jon said in his mind. The Eyrie is beautiful but it pales to the beauty of his wife the lady Jeyne from House Royce of Runestone or as he likes to call her _The Flower among the Runes_ as a reference to her families sigil and Sharra Arryn The Flower of the Mountains and like the love between Sharra and her husband, he and Jeyne loved each other very much. They've been married a few months after his father the late lord Jasper Arryn died in a skirmish against the Mountain Clans or Wildlings as the valemen call them because they are just savages who prey on the Vale of Arryn. And after a year of marriage, they have their first child or children on the way. Jeyne wearing a dress with her house's colors while wore a blue jerkin with a white cloak showing the colors of his own house. They were walking through the gardens when Jeyne interrupted his thoughts.

"Jon, what are you thinking about?" Jeyne asked him in a sweet tone.

"Nothing in particular, just how beautiful you are." he told her

"Ohh, you're such a sweet man, aren't you" his wife said

She had the dark hair of her family along with the grey eyes of the first men, _If you're not careful you might even mistake her for a Stark of Winterfell and not a Royce of Runestone but alas she doesn't have their long and sullen faces but something much sweeter_ he thought. As they walked in through the gardens made out of shrubberies and other smaller plants that could grow at this height along with several statues, they passed by the statue of a woman who many believe is Alyssa Arryn whose so-called tears can be heard from here.

"I don't like this statue" Jeyne whispers to him.

"Do you want to get rid of it?" he asks

"No, it just makes me feel... uneasy, I don't know why it's hard to explain" she told him.

"Maybe it's Alyssa's story?" he told her

"It's not that tough it's a sad story, I really don't know"

"Its fine none can judge you for it" he assured her

"Thank you, dear husband"

"It's my pleasure My Lady" as he said that they burst into laughter, but it was short-lived as his mother came from behind them. She was Rhae formally of House Targaryen the youngest child of Maekar Targaryen I and his wife Dyanna Dayne. She wore a black dress with red and dragons, white stars, and blue falcons embroidered on it.

"What are the lovebirds doing?" she asked them

"We were walking through the gardens as usual" Jeyne told her

"How is the little one, today?" she asks Jeyne

"The baby is a bit calmer than yesterday"

They chatted for a time until Jeyne's water suddenly breaks.

"I'll stay here with her you go and find maester Igon" Rhae says

He ran all the way to find the maester of The Eyrie. When he finally found him he was speechless for a while.

"What is it my lord?" maester Igon asks

"Jeyne's waters have...broke" Jon finally manages to say. He escorts the maester to the gardens where his mother was helping Jeyne how well she could at that moment. He and his mother helped carry her to the room where she would give birth.

* * *

Jon stood there, outside that door waiting. He felt nervous so nervous at that moment. He is going to be a father but what if the baby dies or Jeyne or even both and Jeyne's screams made those thoughts even stronger in his mind. His sister notices it

"Everythings is going to be alright, nothing bad will happen" Alys says

"Why is Jenny screaming?" his brother, Ronnel, asks

"Jenny... has a nightmare right now" Alys says to try to stop Ronnel from asking more questions.

"Where is the maester Igon? Is he helping Jenny? Where is mother?" for a boy of only 4 name days his little brother is quite inquisitive.

"They are there helping her" Jon says

"I hope she is going to feel better" Ronnel says

"We all hope Ronny" Alys says

Jeyne's screams continue and so Alys takes little Ronnel away. The screams last till the sky turns dark and the moon comes up. The hour of the wolf passes by and the screams seem to die out but then become louder. Until the screams were replaced by screams of a baby and then, even more, it sounded like more babies were screaming at the same time.

The maester exits the room and says "You have three healthy children my lord two girls and a boy" _that's good news isn't it, he wasn't_ expecting _that_ but why does maester Igon look like he has more to say "I'm sorry to say this my lord but your lady wife Jeyne has bled to much, I'm not expecting her to live for to much longer ". Jon was shocked this _couldn't have happened there must be some mistake_.

He went into the room to see Jeyne, the midwives who were carrying his children gave him a sad smile along with his mother.

"Jeyne, I'm so sorry..." he told her he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Don't be ridiculous it's not your fault she told him" with as much strength as she had left.

"I never thought we would have three children at once" Jon told her

"Neither did I"

"What should be their names" he asked his love

"How about Alayne and Rhea for the girls and Alester for the boy"

"Those are good names"

All of them beside Jon left the room, the midwives carried the babies to the nursery and he remained there with Jeyne until she finally closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real ASOIAF fanfic I've written so please feel welcomed to tell me what I need to improve if you want. I hope you like it.  
> R.I.P. Jeyne Royce/Arryn


End file.
